Elsword's Secret
by Yukihime77
Summary: After Elsword returned from his Rune Slayer training he spends a lot of time reading books and taking notes. Aisha and Rena are wonder what change Elsword. The truth is surprising...


**Hello! I'm Yukihime and this is my first Elsword one shot. I and my English are already known to you from EAC. In case of considerable mistakes, please notify in review and I will fix it. ^ ^**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer  
**

**Aisha: Elemental Master  
**

**Rena: Grand Archer  
**

**Raven: Blade Master  
**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

******Disclaimer: I don't own game or characters.**

* * *

It was when Elsword returned from his training at Rune Slayer. He was the last of the group, who finally got his last class. Although he radically changed his appearance from the beginning it seemed that after all this is the same Elsword. But after a week he began to behave... Otherwise. Almost all the time he sat in his reading room voluminous books and making notes. In addition, he was completely absorbed of this. It was strange, because so far he avoided the books and making fun of people who read a lot. So why he changed?  
Aisha carefully lurked at the ajar door of Rune Slayer's room. She was sure that something is wrong with him. While Raven, Eve i Chung stubbornly claimed that Elsword just matures, she was looking for the second floor of his behavior. She was preparing to take out of the floor one of the many lying next to the door balls of paper, when suddenly  
"What are you doing, Aisha~?"  
Elemental Master quickly covered Rena's mouth.  
appeared beside her so unexpectedly... Elsword shifted uneasily in his chair, but a moment later he returned to study another thick book.  
''Shhhhh! I'm spying!'' hissed Aisha. Rena frowned.  
''Oh... So you too?''  
''What too?''  
''You're also troubled by the behavior of Elsword?''  
"Troubled? Pf... No way! Troubled is like worried. And I'm not going to worry about Elsword. I'm just curious sudden change in his behavior. "  
"Uh-huh. Sure..." Rena smiled with irony. "But back to the topic you already have something?''  
"No... Nothing. Do not even know what books he reads..."  
''Interesting. "  
Aisha and Rena jumped up in surprise. Next to them, leaning on the door frame stood Elsword looking at them quizzically. Aisha and Rena looked at each other in panic, before their glances returned to Rune Slayer.  
"G-Good morning, Els." Rena smiled uncertainly.  
"Yo. Nice weather, is not it?"  
Aisha and Rena again exchanged glances. First read, then take notes, and later asked about the weather. What the hell is wrong with him?  
''Yes. Very nice.'' said hesitantly Aisha.  
''Fine! So if a good start is over, let's get to the main point. What do you do at the door of my room whispering and spying?''  
"Well... We...'' started Aisha.  
''Oh, what were you saying, Raven? Coming~!'' cried out Rena pretending to be called by Blade Master, and then just escaped. Aisha sighed, leaning against the wall and putting hand to her face. Sometimes she couldn't rely on Rena... Elsword chuckled and turned to Aisha. He rested his right hand on the wall over her shoulder and bent down above her looking into her eyes.  
''So? Can you answer on my question?'' asked keeping his voice low dropped to a whisper. Typical girl would thought that she is under the influence of flirting, but not Aisha. According to her, in his eyes was visible only curiosity.  
''I just walked here.''  
''Lie.''  
''Seem to you.''  
''If you want to know something, just ask.''  
Aisha knew that she couldn't ask him about his strange behavior. He would consider that she worried about him or something like that. Once she told him that she worried about him and he teased her for a long time. Then she decided to don't do it never again.  
"What are you two doing?''  
Elsword and Aisha turned to confused Chung. They were so busy with each other that they didn't even hear his steps.  
''If you want to show your feelings each other, please do it in a secluded place, not in the hallway.''  
After Chung's words they realized that separated them just a few inches, so from a distance it might look like a kiss. Aisha blushed slightly and hoped that Elsword immediately moved away from her, but he didn't. Just smiled rakishly.  
"Why not? In room, in the hallway... What's a difference? I can kiss her everywhere."  
Chung was more and more confused, Aisha blushed furiously, and Elsword obviously had a lot of fun. Apparently after a few hours of sitting on the books he considered that he should have a moment of fun.  
''O-Oh... I don't know that you... You know...'' embarrassed Deadly Chaser. Elsword laughed and finally moved away from Aisha.  
''Just kidding, buddy. We were talked. Nothing more." he laughed disappearing behind the door of his room.

Lunch was the only time when the whole Elgang gathered together. Then everyone can be sure that they would see Elsword, what wasn't so easy during the day. When the meal was ending Rune Slayer again disappeared into his room. This time it would be in this same way. Red haired boy has already get up, but sitting next to him Rena held him by the hand.  
"Could we talk for a moment, Els?" she asked cheerfully and pulled him back into his chair. She leaned her head on her hand and began to stare at him. ''So... What are you doing in your room every day~?"  
Aisha, Raven, Chung and Eve looked at the elf surprised. Apparently, her curiosity reached its peak if she decided to question directly.  
''Why are you so curious~?'' asked Elsword, while he imitating her cheerful tone of voice.  
''Because you're doing it for a whole month, day by day. You almost didn't leave your room. I don't even remember when the last time you were with me in the dungeons. This is worrying.''  
Elsword leaned back in chair looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. There was an awkward, full of waiting time. At the end Elsword's secret have come to light.  
"How can I explain it... '' How would you explain it ... Let's say that during my training for Rune Slayer I caught contact with a girl, which I am very, very dependent. But to she appreciate me I must be stronger and perfectly master the runes. So I sit every day and learn. For month she has come here and meet with me. Until then I must be strong enough to knock her socks off with my skills. And then... Then I will be really happy!''  
Elsword ended his story with a smile, then stood and returned to his room, leaving behind speechless Elgang. The silence was pierced by weak Aisha's whisper.  
''Elsword is... in love?''

* * *

Elsword was in his room surrounded by books of the magic and runes. Beside him on the ground lay a large, neat stack of written notes. All room was littered with paper beant into balls. Rune Slayer still thought about the dinner situation. He realized that his response to Rena was highly ambiguous, but he did it on purpose. He liked to make jokes to various people, because their reactions were very entertaining. He chuckled to himself, remembering Aisha's face after his story.  
Unexpectedly Rena burst into his room. Elsword turned to her and was about to speak, when Rena pointed at him with her accusing finger.  
"You must fix it."  
Surprised Elsword blinked several times, trying not squint through Rena's finger between his eyes.  
''I guess that I don't understand.'' said boy, moving away a little.  
''You must break up with your girlfriend.''  
''Girlfriend?"  
"Yes. With this you were talking about at dinner."  
Elsword laughed loudly, which surprised Rena. Boy had expected the understatement will be amusing, but it's more than his wildest expectations. He motioned to offered a seat for Rena. It was a lot to explaining...

* * *

After she to know the truth Rena felt embarrassed that she so hastily drawn conclusions. She wasn't sure what she should tell him now. However, once again spoke Elsword.  
"Even if I had a girl, why should I break up with her?''  
''You really don't know?'' asked Rena, looked at him pityingly.  
''No. I really don't know.''  
''So for all these years even were not conscious Aisha's true feelings for you?"  
"W-What?" Elsword's eyes widened.  
''Aisha really likes you. Not necessarily as a friend.'' Rena gently took his hands. ''I think she has a crash on you for a long time. That's why she was very saddened by your ambiguous words at dinner. I think... No. I'm sure that you should explain her everything just as you did it for me."  
Elsword nodded and ran out of the room. Aisha was not hard to find. She was in place, where she was whenever she read. Sat on a huge tree trunk while holding a book on her thighs. Didn't even notice when Elsword approached to her. Rune Slayer smiled and closed her book. Elemental Master sighed.  
'' Because of you I do not know on which page I stopped.''  
''On two hundred thirty-five.'' said Elsword with a smile while he crouched in front of her.  
"What do you want from me?''  
''Talk.''  
"About your ego or about your idiocy?"  
"About your height."  
After a moment thick book of elements magic landed on Rune Slayer's head. He could have expected this.  
''One more word about my height, and I tear away your ponytail.''  
''Au. So let's talk about something else. Maybe about dinner situation? I want to you read something... '  
Elsword sat next to her and gave her envelope with a letter. Aisha frowned and pushed it away. She knew, from whom probably was this letter and she didn't have the even slightest desire to read it.  
''Elsword, I won't be inquired into your personal correspondence.''  
"But I want to you inquired. Read it.''  
''No.''  
''Read it.''  
''No.''  
''Read it.''  
''No.''  
''Read it.''  
"Fine!"  
Elemental Master snatched the envelope from Rune Slayer and pulled out a letter. It was written carefully, feminine handwriting. Aisha sighed and began to read in her mind.

Hello, Elsword!  
At the very beginning please forgive me. I know that leave you was not fair to you. However, I hope you understand me. I knew that if I told you about my journey you'll want to go with me. It was too risky. I couldn't afford to expose you to danger. I don't want to lose you.  
When I finally I became strong enough, I decided to go back to Ruben. There was a surprise waited for me. Lowe said that you went search a stolen El and travel around Elrios with the magician named Aisha and elf named Rena. I decided to find you. It was not difficult, because you were a very famous Elrios hero. I was a little surprised. My little Elsword as famous hero? Interesting.  
I heard that you started to practice magic. Rune Slayer, huh? To be honest I'm not glad with this idea. Elsword you... you never liked magic. The fact that you are traveling with a magician was shocking enough for me. I can't imagine you wielding magic. But ... We'll see. I want to close all of my affairs and for two months I will meet with you. I want to see a strong Rune Slayer. Otherwise, I will judge that the time you spent in training was a waste of time.  
Your sister, Elesis

Aisha wordlessly handed letter to Elsword. For a long time there was uncomfortable silence. Elemental Master was very embarrassed for not asked him to explain at once, hastily drew conclusions. After a while Aisha felt like Elsword gently places his hand on her. She looked at him, but he looked thoughtfully down.  
''Now, do you understand?'' He said softly, still avoiding her eyes.  
''Yes ... This sitting in the room, books, notes... He mastered the theory, to turn it into practice later, right?"  
''Yeah. I just... I want to her look at me and said 'Elsword, I'm proud of you.' This was my goal when I was younger. Her recognition. So now... Now I can't just give up."  
''So I will help you. Together we can make your sister would be proud of you.''  
Elsword didn't answer. He just smiled, put hand on her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Aisha was surprised sudden burst of tenderness from him, but returned the kiss  
At that time, Eve stood behind a tree a few feet away and watched with interest this whole situation. Finally, slowly began to move toward the Elgang's abode.  
''Kiss, huh? So hate each other and show it with kiss? Or maybe they don't hate? In that case, why are they arguing? It's their way of showing love? Ah... Apparently, my database isn't suitable for such a complicated relationship..."

* * *

**And... How it is? This is my first non-singfic oneshot so please won't be too crude...**


End file.
